


So... Vampires, huh?

by KkaebsongLlama



Series: Fanged Friends [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Again, Fluff, I don't think so though, I'm so sorry there's no Sanha, Jinwoo is kinda done with Eunwoo, M/M, Maybe it's funny, Promise, Sanha will be in the next one, The relationships don't really do any romantic things, Vampire Myungjun & Dongmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkaebsongLlama/pseuds/KkaebsongLlama
Summary: As Jinwoo looked closer he noticed that said figure was someone dressed as a typical Dracula-like vampire, neck frills and all. Heck, the guy even had realistic teeth, Jinwoo could see them peeking through as the man on his couch smiled to himself.Before Jinwoo could get his thoughts in line to form a coherent sentence, the guy on the couch simply said: "Did you know you have a piece of rug that says 'come right in' outside your apartment door?"





	So... Vampires, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> My first ASTRO fic, It was from a prompt on tumblr: After a long day you come home and flick on the lights. Someone who looks to be a stereotypical vampire is fiddling with your remotes. Before you can speak, they simply say: “Did you know you have a piece of rug that says ‘Come right on in’ in front of your door?”
> 
> I read the talking in Myungjun's voice so I just went from there. Hope you like my shitty sense of humor. 
> 
> -Sincerely, someone who spent five minutes laughing at a crab pile

Jinwoo'd had a really rough day. Like just a really painfully long and unending day, starting from the very morning where he'd burnt the only two pieces of bread left in his apartment in his toaster, then had no other food to eat. He'd then been late to his first class by ten minutes because he had to eat breakfast out. Then when he'd gotten to classical studies, he forgot his textbook for the lecture and ran home to go get it, turning up to classical studies not late, but sweaty and tired. Jinwoo'd really just had enough of this day he was having as he came home with all of his groceries that he needed to restock his cupboards.

Jinwoo was surprised to find that his front door was unlocked when he got home (probably from being in a rush while getting his textbooks earlier) and as he flicked on the lights he saw a figure on his couch, fiddling with his remotes. As Jinwoo looked closer he noticed that said figure was someone dressed as a typical Dracula-like vampire, neck frills and all. Heck, the guy even had realistic teeth, Jinwoo could see them peeking through as the man on his couch smiled to himself.

Before Jinwoo could get his thoughts in line to form a coherent sentence, the guy on the couch simply said: "Did you know you have a piece of rug that says 'come right in' outside your apartment door?"

"What?"

"Outside your front door. You have a welcome mat thing that says 'come right in' there" The guy on the couch repeated again, as if Jinwoo had just asked him the stupidest question, with the most obvious answer ever. "Also, you left your front door unlocked, which is quite dangerous because you could be robbed if you're not careful. But that's also something that makes it seem like you want someone like me to just waltz into you're tiny studio apartment."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Jinwoo asked, still confused.

"Right, I should introduce myself, shouldn't I?" The man paused before continuing "My name is Kim Myungjun, I'm older than you and want to go to university, but can't for my own reasons. But you can call me MJ if you want, I think it sounds more friendly, and people don't get as intimidated by me then"

The part about the nickname confused Jinwoo, because the stranger— Myungjun apparently, didn't seem intimidating in the least. He had been smiling the entire time Jinwoo had seen him so far and talked with a really friendly tone in his voice. Really, Myungjun wasn't menacing or intimidating in the least, unless you thought being cute was scary. _Yes, Jinwoo thinks he's cute, sue him._ In fact, after the day Jinwoo has been through a cute stranger dressed as Dracula is not something he'd have complained about. (even after said cute stranger trespassed into his apartment).

"Um excuse me, but did you hear any of what I just said? You looked pretty spaced out." Myungjun asked.

"Oh? Um, yeah I'm fine. My name's Jinwoo by the way, Park Jinwoo. I'm in my third year of college at Yonsei University, which makes me 21 years old." _Why was he saying so much?_ "Some of my friends call me Jinjin, which annoys me so I wouldn't advise it. And if I may so ask, what are you doing in my apartment?" Jinwoo finally finished what felt like his life story but really wasn't with the initial question he had.

"You let me in?"

"I wasn't even here so how did I let you in?"

"Well, there was the 'come in' mat and your door was unlocked, so it really seemed like I was invited in." Myungjun put his feet up on Jinwoo's coffee table, and started to watch TV.

Jinwoo was gobsmacked. How could anyone be _so_ comfortable after just entering some complete strangers house in the middle of the night, while dressed like a hot knockoff Dracula?

Jinwoo looked at him for a while, and I mean **really** looked, so he could see just how attractive the other was. Even in the horrible and unflattering kitchen backlight he looked great, the blue glow of the TV highlighting the front of his face. Jinwoo then promptly realised he was standing in the kitchen like an idiot doing nothing, so he put all of his groceries away before going toward the living area, ready with a full sentence question in mind. "You know you still haven't explained exactly _why_ you're here. And I'd actually very much like to know why a guy dresses like a cheap vampire is on my couch making himself at home?"

"Okay first of all, _rude_. These clothes I'm wearing are worth more than if I chopped you up and sold all your organs on the black market." Myungjun looked absolutely offended as he continued "Secondly I'm not dressed like a vampire, I _am_ one. And finally I'm here because I got kicked out of the estate I was in and came looking for Dongmin's apartment, but found your empty warm but unfortunately foodless place."

Jinwoo took in all the information apart from Myungjun being a vampire, because that made no sense. "If you were going to lie your way into someone's place, you should've just left off the vampire part so it made sense."

"I'm not lying my way into your place, I really am a vampire" Myungjun looked at him, obviously wondering why he didn't believe him.

"If that's so prove it"

Myungjun looked at him wide eyed, how was he supposed to prove it? Jinwoo didn't know either but didn't care. He just wanted to see a vampire.

"What do you want me to do? _Bite_ you?" Myungjun asked.

"NO I DO NOT WANT THAT." Jinwoo looked at him in exasperation before sighing "Just turn into a bat or something"

"I can't turn into a bat, I don't know how."

"Then you're not a vampire."

"Only high level vampires can do that, I can turn into a cat though, and I don't know, fly? It's kinda just hovering, which is pretty useless so I just walk most of the time unless I'm too tired to."

"Turn into a cat then, right here, right now"

"You don't want to see human parts contort into cat parts, I think I'll just hover over to you."

As Myungjun said that he started to float up in the air, still in the same sitting position he was in while actually on the couch, before outstretching his legs and going over to Jinwoo being him and booping him on the nose.

"See? I'm a vampire, who can float. Now if you wouldn't mind telling me where Dongmin's place is in this maze of a building, I'll be a vampire who is out of your hair."

"I don't know a Dongmin"

"Oh silly me, of _course_ you don't. His human alias is Cha Eunwoo, he tells me everyone knows who he is by that name." Myungjun smacked his cheek lightly at his foolishness before waiting for an answer from Jinwoo.

"Wait, you're looking for Eunwoo? He has an alias? Eunwoo's name is Dongmin? What the hell?" Jinwoo the poor child, looked so lost and confused, it was actually _kinda cute._

"He's a vampire too, I was going to stay at his tonight, but got lost and tired so I just came here because the mat let me in"

"Eunwoo's a vampire??" The sound of surprise was now about the only sound Myungjun said heard come out of Jinwoo tonight. (Or ever for that matter)

"Yes, also did you know that thing where we can't come in without being welcomed in is true? That's why I keep going on about the mat by the way"

"EUNWOO'S A VAMPIRE??"

"Yes he is, now do you know where he lives?" Myungjun asked, trying to keep his polite voice on.

"Oh _do I ever_ know where his house is, he's gonna get a strict talking to about not telling me he was vampire." Jinwoo turned around to leave his place "follow me"

Myungjun followed Jinwoo down the hall, and to the right, where an elevator was. The two of them went up to level four and back into the hallway where Jinwoo turned another corner and stopped at a door in the hall. He knocked on it loudly and sighed when the door wasn't answered straight away.

"Oh hey, Hyung," Eunwoo said looking at the small angry man and then immediately past him at Myungjun, "MJ-hyung? What are you doing here with, uh, Jinwoo?"

"I was looking for your place because I got kicked out, and I found his first. Did you put that mat there, by the way?" Myungjun asked Eunwoo with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah, I did it so I could come in unannounced." Eunwoo admitted. "Do you guys want to come in? Minhyuk's here so there's some nice food if you want any."

Eunwoo gestured inside and Myungjun entered graciously, immediately sitting on the couch. Jinwoo followed him into the door, immediately going towards the smell of food in Eunwoo's kitchen. Eunwoo's place was a bit bigger than Jinwoo's studio apartment, for a start it actually had separate rooms that weren't actually bathrooms. The kitchen was also gloriously bigger and cleaner, though currently there was flour everywhere, that was Minhyuk's doing. Just as Jinwoo sat down, Eunwoo's roommate Bin came out of his room looking tired and, as per usual, hungry. Bin sat down next to Jinwoo as they waited for Minhyuk's to come in with the freshly made pasta.

"Okay everyone, dinner's ready!" Minhyuk called from the kitchen. "Eunwoo-hyung, come help me put out the food."

Eunwoo got up from his position on the couch next to Myungjun, and went to the kitchen to help Minhyuk bring all the food out. They entered the dining living area with arms full of plates, the smell of pasta emanating through the apartment. As Myungjun came to sit at the dining area Eunwoo pulled out a chair for him right next to Jinwoo, and Myungjun immediately sat down. While they were eating, Jinwoo finally asked the question he'd had on his mind since they got to Eunwoo's.

"Eunwoo, are you a vampire?"

"I'm sorry, what? Who told you that?" Eunwoo paused for a moment before looking at Myungjun, "Oh you didn't... Did you?"

Myungjun gave a shrug in response "he said I was dressed like a cheap vampire, so I showed him I wasn't dressed like one, because these clothes cost his life's worth of money."

"You broke a law because he insulted your clothes?" Eunwoo asked.

"Correction, I broke three laws in the time I was at his place and two to get me kicked out of the grand estate." Myungjun looked at him as if he was insulted.

Bin and Minhyuk looked at eachother in confusion, while Jinwoo watched the two vampires argue.

"What five laws did you break?" Eunwoo asked Myungjun, his index finger and thumb on this nose bridge.

"It was four laws at two different times," Myungjun took a bit to think about what laws those were before continuing, "Revealing yourself to a human, using your powers in front of a human, ousting another vampire to a human, and leaving the estate at day time."

"So I take it you showed two humans then, make it four now because Minhyuk and Bin know." Eunwoo sighed in exasperation, before turning to answer Jinwoo's question. "Yes, Jinwoo, I am a vampire, I won't bite you, and I'm not allergic to garlic, I can go out into the sun and don't actually have to dress the same way as Myungjun is currently dressed."

Minhyuk mumbled under his breath, it sounded something like "so you're a lame vampire then"

"You know that I do still have super-hearing though. And I can turn into a bat, cat and a crow. I can actually fly too, not just hover five feet off the ground like Myungjun." Jinwoo heard a little offended 'hey!' from Myungjun.

"I can't believe you never told us!" Minhyuk said while lifting up the fork full of pasta he had and flailing it around a little.

"I told Binnie."

"Of course you told Binnie, you have a huge cru—" Jinwoo was interrupted by Eunwoo stuffing a forkful of pasta down his throat.

"Hahaha what? I couldn't hear you over all the pasta in your mouth" Dongmin was blushing furiously as he went back to eating his pasta "Mm, Minhyuk, is this Alfredo? It's great!"

The rest of dinner went by with normal conversations as Eunwoo changed the topic every time vampires or bin were mentioned. Afterwards they all sat on the couch and beanbags in the living room, and started arguing over which movie they should watch, Minhyuk wanted to watch Rocky, Bin wanted a comedy of some sort, Eunwoo really wanted to watch Beauty Inside, but no one was in the mood for a romance movie except for him and Jinwoo and Myungjun both wanted to watch Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Jinwoo would later admit he would've rather watched Rocky but Myungjun was so passionate about Fantastic Beasts that he jumped right on that bandwagon. They ended up watching the new Pirates of the Caribbean because no one had seen it yet.

After the movie, Eunwoo and Myungjun were both so tired that they floated themselves to bed, Minhyuk just stared at them in awe, then laughed as Myungjun came back in and ordered everyone off the couch. Jinwoo just looked at Bin and Minhyuk and said:

"So... vampires, huh?

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Okay, right? I'm planning on a Monday X fic, because I love them as much as I love ASTRO and don't want to feel like I'm pulling favourites.
> 
> I also want to do a Hogwarts thing, but not in Hogwarts because kpop bands aren't from London. Also, I'm writing this same story from MJ's perspective because I can put Sanha in it as well, which I so dearly want to do.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Reading (other fics) and be happy please~
> 
> :Kkaebllam out:


End file.
